He's My Lobster
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: I'm doomed. I'm falling in love with the guy that ran me over with his truck. And I think he loves me too. And I'm pretty sure my twin sister has attracted a bipolar stalker. Why did Dad make us move back to La Push? Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the wonderfully weird world of Ellen and Emilie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ellen, Emilie and their story. **

**Have fun and enjoy reading. **

Ellen's POV

Today really wasn't my day.

Urgh why did the universe hate me so much?

"DEAN!" I wandered through the woods, looking for my dumb dog, who had run off after a rabbit or squirrel or some other poor woodland creature. "DEAN!" I called again. "Where is that dog?" I muttered to myself.

Just then my phone rang in my pocket.

I huffed hair off my face and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, you can call off the search, he's returned with a nice couple of fat rabbits for dinner." Dad answered.

I sighed. "Great." I looked around and then saw a road through the gaps of the trees. I made my way towards it. "I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and stuffed it back in my pocket, stepping out onto the side of the road.

My foot had barely touched tarmac, when a horn sounded and something travelling fast and metal, hit my body. Pain exploded through my body as it went flying through the air, my vision went white and I let out a scream before my body collided with the cold ground and everything went black.

Today was definitely not my day.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Urgh fucking alarm clock.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

Why did everything hurt?

Ow light, pain.

I blinked a couple of times and looked up at the cracked greyish, white ceiling. I tried to sit up and winced. Ow, ok, so moving hurt.

"El."

"Da?" I turned my head to the side and saw my Dad walk into the room. "

Dad perched on the edge of the bed. "You gave us all quite a scare kid."

"What happened?" I asked.

Dad helped me to sit up and I saw my left arm was in a cast with a sling and a matching one on my leg. "Well you got hit by a car." Dad explained. "You've fractured you wrist, broken your leg, cracked a couple of ribs, some nice road rash and you have a couple of nasty cuts." He took a hold of my hands. "El, some of the cuts were really deep and the road rash was very bad on parts and they erm... they'll leave scars." Dad squeeed my hands.

I looked down at his hands.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Dad patted my hand. "Em's outside, want me to send her in?"

I nodded.

Dad left and my twin sister walked into the room. She walked over and sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "Don't, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."

"Are you finished?" I cut her off.

"Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever..."

"Ok Em, I think I get it." I sang.

"Ever, ever, ever, ever scare me like that again." Emilie finished.

"You're lame." I smiled.

Emilie gasped. "Lame? I thought I was going to become an only child!" She exclaimed.

I frowned. "We have three brothers." I pointed out.

"Exactly." Emilie exclaimed. "You were really going to leave me alone with them?" She gasped.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'd never leave you sis."

Emilie hugged me. "Well at least you walk out in front of hot guys cars."

"Huh?" I frowned.

"The guy who run you over is like Greek God, sex on legs, drop dead goregous, hot." Emilie gushed. "I mean he's like oh man there is no way to describe him." She sighed.

I tilted my head to the side. "Are you sure this isn't your imaginary boyfriend?"

Emilie shook her head. "No, he's real and..." She sighed. "Oh he can hit me with his car any day." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He comes and visits you like everyday."

"That's a bit creepy." I pulled a face.

"He feels incredibly bad about hitting you with his car." Emilie shrugged. "Oh maybe this is like the start of a romantic comedy and you two will get together and have like perfect little babies and..."

At that moment Dad and the doctor walked in.

The doctor gave me a warm smile and wow he was goregous. "Hello Ellen, I'm Doctor Cullen. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I got hit by a car." I joked, holding my sister's hand.

"Well that's good to know." He walked to the foot of the bed and picked up my files. "Can you be a bit more specific for me?" The doc asked.

I sighed. "Erm... I have a really sucky headache, everything aches and I feel generally sucky."

"Between one and ten what is your pain level?" Doctor Cullen asked.

"About a seven." I answered.

He nodded. "Ok. I'm just going to check your vitals." He explained.

After having my vitals checked, Doctor Cullen gave me a dose of morphine for the pain. "Do you have any questions for me Ellen?"

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"As long as you continue to recover at this level, you should be able to go home in about a week." Doctor Cullen told me. "I'll leave you alone with your family." He left the room.

I groaned. "Great, I'm stuck here for an entire week."

Emilie smiled. "Don't worry sis, I'll bring videos and hang out with you tomorrow."

"No you won't." Dad shook his head. "You are starting school tomorrow." He pointed his finger at my twin. "I put it off while Ellen was still unconscious but now she's in the clear and on teh road to recovery, you can start tomorrow."

Emilie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not fair."

I nudged her. "I'll trade. Oooo will you bring me, my homework and assignments? Oh and my textbooks." I grinned at her.

"Geek." Emilie rolled her eyes.

"Freak." I shot back.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Ok you two, claws away. Anyway, you Emilie Alyssa Frost are starting school tomorrow."

Emilie sighed. "Fine."

"Guys I love you but I'm really, really tired." I sighed.

Dad nodded. "Ok. I'll bring you some things over later sweetie." Dad patted my unbroken leg, getting up and kissing my head. "Come on Em, let's leave your sister to rest."

"Bye Geek." Emilie gave me a one armed hug.

"Bye Freak." I winked at her.

My family gone, I nestled down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day I was sat up in bed, watching Disney films on my laptop when a guy holding a bunch of flowers walked into the room. He was hot. Tall, with copper skin and dark hair and silver eyes and muscles befitting a Greek God. His face broke out into a huge smile when he saw me. "You're awake." He exclaimed.

I blinked. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh well... erm... I'm the... I ran you over." He explained.

"Oh." I paused my film. "Well I suppose you'd better come in then." I smiled at him.

He gave me a smile back and walked into the room. "Er... These are for you." He held out the flowers towards me.

I accepted them. "Thank you." I looked at the flowers. "They're beautiful. Erm... Sorry, what was your name?" I asked.

"Embry." He sat down on the chair. "My name is Embry."

"Nice to meet you Embry. I'm Ellen." I introduced myself. I pressed my lips together.

"I'm so, so sorry about hitting you with my car." Embry apologised.

I smiled. "It's ok. I think I'll live."

"You think? Is there something wrong?" Embry asked with wide eyes.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "Want to watch Lion King with me?" I asked him.

Embry looked hesitant.

"Come on, I don't bite." I patted the bed beside me. What was I doing? This guy was a complete stranger. A very hot, sweet stranger. I mean who brings the girl who they ran over flowers and Emilie said he'd been to visit before.

Embry walked over and perched on the bed beside me.

I hit play and Scar began to sing again.

Embry stayed through the rest of Lion King and all of Beauty and the Beast. "I have to go now." He announced as the credits rolled.

I nodded, stopping the film. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem. I er... I had fun." Embry rubbed the back of his neck. "Could I come visit again?"

"Sure." I agreed. "I'm here all week."

Embry flinched. "I really am sorry."

I smiled. "It's fine, I forgive you. I'll just make you watch endless Disney films as payback."

Embry chuckled. "I don't mind the Disney but if you tell anyone I will deny it." He pointed at me with a wink.

"Your secret is safe with me." I made an x over my chest.

"Bye El." Embry gave me a warm smile.

"Bye Embry."

**Ta Da! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of He's My Lobster. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Emilie, Ellen and their family.**

**Enjoy. **

Emilie's POV

What is everyone staring at?

I wish Ellen was here.

Trust my sister to get hit by a car just before we start at a new school.

I shifted my messenger bag on my shoulder and kept on walking down the corridor. I got my schedule and headed to my first lesson, English Literature. I walked into the classroom, late and was on the receiving end of more stares. We were studying Romeo and Juliet the joyous Shakespearean book, that High School's forced down our necks. I mean I like Shakespeare but couldn't they mix it up with a bit of MacBeth or Othello or Hamlet.

"Could I take an extra copy for my sister?" I asked the teacher.

"Of course." The teacher handed me a second copy. "How is she doing?"

I smiled. "Great, she'll be out of hospital by the end of the week. Thanks for asking." I walked over to the only available seat and sat down next to a guy with blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He introduced himself.

"Emilie." I smiled at him, getting my stuff out of my bag.

"Today I want you to answer the question on the board, using quotes and evidence from the play to verify your answer." The teacher motioned to the question on the board. The question was _Is Romeo and Juliet an epic love story? _

"So you moved here from New York right?" Mike asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I began to scribble points to my answer on the paper.

Mike nodded. "Why did you move here?"

I sighed. "Look, I want to pass this class and I'd really like to get on with my answer, can we do the small talk thing after class?" I asked him.

Mike blinked and then nodded. "Sure."

I went back to scribbling down my answer. I hated when people tried to talk to me when there was clearly work to be done. My twin and I were both ambitious people. Ellen just loved school more than I did, well not school exactly, more like people.

The bell sounded and I handed in my answer.

"Ok for homework, I want you to write an essay on the relationship of Romeo and Juliet." The teacher told us.

I packed my stuff away and was about to leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and my eyes widened. "Bella?" I gasped.

"Emilie?" My oldest friend Bella Swan asked.

I grinned. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I live with my Dad now." Bella explained. "Mum married Phil and he moves around because of his baseball career and it made my Mum sad to stay at home so I thought I'd come spend time with my Dad." Bella tilted her head to the side. "What about you? Where's Ellen?"

I smiled. "Mum and Dad divorced. Dad decided to move here. Mum ran off to live in Vegas." I explained. "And Ellen is in hospital. She got hit by a car last week."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh my god is she ok?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "She's a banged up pretty good but the doctors think she'll make a full recovery." I answered, following her out of the classroom. "What class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Biology and Gym."

"Ah, I've got Goverment and Politics, followed by Music." I sighed.

Bella nodded. "That's on the way to Biology. I can show you where to go." She offered.

"Thanks. So how have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been ok." Bella smiled. "What about you? Your parents divorce must have been hard."

I shook my head. "Not really. It was mutual, no crappy arguments or long, through the night discussions and we didn't have to decide which parent we wanted to live with, so it was fine."

Bella nodded. "That's Government and Politics." She motioned to a classroom. "I'll see you at lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah. See you at lunch." I ducked into the classroom.

Lunch rolled around and I met up with Bella outside the canteen. We grabbed our lunches and walked over to a table with a load of other people.

"Guys this is Emilie. Emilie this is Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Alice, Jasper and Edward." Bella took a seat next to Edward and I sat down next to her.

"I'm pretty sure she's not going to remember all of that Bella." The one called Angela smiled at me. "I'm Angela." She held out her hand.

I grit my teeth together and refrained from pointing out I was neither deaf nor stupid and was in fact three years younger than her, had probably a higher IQ than everyone at the table and already had conditional offers from Harvard, Yale and Princeton. "Nice to meet you." I opened my sandwich, picking it up and taking a bite out of it.

"So Emily what brings you to Forks?" Angela asked me.

"My parents divorced and my Dad used to live around here." I shrugged, chewing on the bite of my sandwich, I had just taken.

Angela bit her lip. "Oh I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that? My parents didn't love each other anymore, they split up, what does it matter as long as everyone is happy in the end. I don't want my parents to suffer for the rest of their lives." I exclaimed.

Bella patted me on the shoulder.

"Was that a bit much?" I asked.

"Just a bit." Bella gave me a small smile.

I took another bite of sandwich.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mike motioned between Bella and I.

I swallowed my mouthful of food. "Bella used to babysit my sister and I and we became really good friends. We used to live in Arizona until about two years ago when my family moved to New York." I explained.

"Wait babysat?" Mike asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm fifteen. I thought people knew that. Obviously not."

"But you're the same year as us!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I know." I pressed my lips together. "I skipped a couple of grades." I rubbed the back of my neck and cleared my throat. Luckily my phone saved me from more socialising. I pulled it out of my bag and saw it was my Dad. I instantly knew something was wrong because Dad didn't call me at school unless it was end of the world important. "Dad. what's wrong? Is it Ellen?" I asked instantly I hit answer.

"No, Ellen is fine Em. It's... It's Heath."

"Heath?" I asked. "Wh-Why what's happened?" I felt my heart hammer in my chest.

Heath was our eldest brother, he was twenty one and studying to be a lawyer.

"He was shot." Dad told me.

"What?" I breathed out, getting up and leaving the group, walking outside. "Is he...?"

"He's stable. I don't know a lot about what happened, I'll call you when I know more. I'm going to fly out to Stamford, I'll call you when I get there. I've asked an old friend to look in on you but I know I can trust you on your own. Lock the doors when your home, don't answer the door for anyone and no parties." Dad told me.

I nodded. "I won't. Have you told Ellen?"

"Not yet. I'm going to stop by the hospital on my way to the airport. I'll call you later." Dad promised me. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Dad." I hung up the phone.

Bella walked outside and handed me my bag. "Are you ok?"

I ran a hand over my face. "Heath has been shot." I said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"We don't know much yet. Dad is flying out to Stamford but..." I found myself crying. "Christ this really isn't our week." I sniffed.

Bella wrapped her arm around me and rubbed her hand up and down my arm. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head. "No, I have to keep going. I.. erm... I will be... I just need a minute." I told her. "Please?" I asked.

Bella nodded and left me alone.

I shouldered my bag and went for a walk. I needed to think. I needed to breathe but I couldn't and oh god. I sat down on a picnic bench that was damp from the rain. I couldn't breathe. Oh god, I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

"Emilie?"

I looked up to see Edward hurrying over to me.

Can't breathe.

Can't breathe.

"Emilie you're having a panic attack." Edward told me. "You can breathe. Just look at me, ok take a deep calming breath." He instructed me.

I shook my head, gasping for breath. I couldn't fucking breathe.

"Yes you can. Think about something calming. Bella told me you like to read, what's your favourite book?" Edward asked me.

"The Shining." I gasped.

Edward smiled. "Not a very calming book but ok. Why do you like it?"

"I erm... I don't know... I think..." I panted.

"Ok come on take a deep breath." Edward encouraged me.

I tried to relax and took a deep breath. I exhaled and felt myself feel a little better.

Edward gave me a small smile. "And again."

I inhaled and exhaled again.

"Feel better?" He asked me.

"Not really but at least I can breath now." I smiled, running a hand through my hair. "Thanks."

Edward nodded. "No problem. Listen can I give you a ride somewhere?" He asked.

I swallowed and shook my head. "No, that's not..."

"I want to." He told me.

"Could you..." I tilted my head to the side. "Could you take me to the hospital. I really want to be with my sister right now?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Of course I can."

"Thank you."

**That's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is another chapter just for you. **

**Disclaimer same as usual. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Please, please review. **

Emilie's POV

Edward showed me over to his car, a silver Volvo and on any other occasion, I would have made fun of him for having such a girly car but I saved the jokes for another time. Edward opened the door for me and I got in.

Edward closed the door behind me with a soft thud and got in the driver's side. He started the engine and pulled the car out of the parking lot. "How are you feeling over there?" Edward glanced at me.

I shrugged.

Honestly it felt like my entire body had turned into fucking jello. I couldn't stop shaking and my skin felt cold. My mind couldn't stop processing that my big brother was in a hospital and possibly dying from a gun shot wound. I was freaking out and I'm sure Ellen was too.

Ellen and I were identical. Right down to the last freckle. We both had the same white blonde hair and mismatched one blue, one green eye. We were the same height, the same build, we even had the same level of intelligence. But Ellen was a people person. I enjoyed my solitude.

And when it came to disaster, I found it harder to express and deal with my emotions, than Ellen did. Hence the panic attacks. I couldn't deal with this.

"That's a question many a therapist has asked." I sighed looking out the window. "Right now I feel like my head is going to explode." I glanced at him. "Ever feel like you have so many thoughts in your head you can't think straight?"

Edward smiled like he was in on a private joke. "You have no idea."

Silence fell in the car again and I clasped my hands together. I shivered, I felt like I had ice under my skin.

Edward reached over and turned on the heat. "Your shivering."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We fell into awkward silence. I pressed my lips together, watching tree after tree pass by. "You were in my music class." I spoke up. "You sat at the back, away from everyone else."

Edward nodded.

I tapped my hand on my knee.

The hospital came into view ahead of us.

"This hasn't been your week has it?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Edward pulled the car into the hospital car park. "Come on, I'll come in with you." Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me.

I got out of the car and followed Edward into the hospital. "Thanks for everything but... I just want to be with my sister right now." I turned to him outside my sister's room door.

Edward nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to wait? I can give you a ride home." He offered.

I shook my head. "No, thank you." I tilted my head to the side. "I'll just get a cab."

"Ok. Well I hope your brother is ok." Edward told me.

"Thanks... Again." I smiled at him, walking into the room to see Ellen sat on the bed, staring off into space.

Ellen looked up. "Hey."

"Hey." I walked over and lay down on the bed with her.

"He's going to be ok." Ellen reassured me, wrapping her arm around me.

I leant against her, like I had done when we were kids and I had had a bad dream. "You don't know that." I mumbled.

Ellen nodded. "I have hope. Come on, grab me my laptop, Dad dropped off a couple more DVDs including our favourite." She smiled.

"Mary Poppins." We said together.

I passed Ellen her laptop and she fired it up, putting the DVD in and hit play.

The last chorus of Lets Go Fly A Kite was playing on the screen, when there was a knock at the door and Bella poked her head round the door. "Hey."

"Belly!" Ellen exclaimed. "I'd get up but..." She motioned Bella in, closing the lid on her laptop. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Ellen asked.

Bella frowned. "You mean Em didn't tell you?"

"Sorry slipped my mind." I held up my hands.

"Right, sorry." Bella cleared ehr throat, perching on the edge of the bed. "I live here with my Dad now." She explained to Ellen. "How are you?"

Ellen shrugged. "I'm not bad. Can't wait to get this shit off my face." She motioned to the gaze tapped to the side of her face. "I feel like the fucking Phantom of the Opera." Ellen huffed.

Bella gave her a small smile. "Have you heard from your Dad yet?"

We both shook our heads.

"Listen Em, I've got to be home at four but do you want me to give you a ride home?" Bella asked me.

I glanced at Ellen.

Ellen gave me a smile. "Go home, relax and try not think about things that haven't happened." She gave me a one armed hug.

I nodded. "I'll try. Thanks Bella, that would be great." I got up, grabbing my bag off the floor.

"Does this mean you're going to have to drive the great and glorious pumpkin tomorrow?" Ellen smirked at me.

I laughed. "You leave my pumpkin alone and I guess I'll have to." I shrugged. "Well Geek, I'll stop by tomorrow after school, feel better." I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Freak." Ellen smiled at me. "Try not to over think things."

I smiled. "I'll try."

"Bye Ellen." Bella gave my sister a small wave. "Get better soon."

Bella and I left Ellen's room and walked down the corridor. I ran a hand through my hair, chewing on the inside of my cheek. Bella glanced at me. "Are you ok? Edward said you had a panic attack." Bella asked me.

I shrugged.

Bella nodded. "I can't... imagine what you must be going through but... you know if you want to talk to someone... I'm here." Bella pushed open the door to the front entrance of the hospital and I followed her out into the cool evening air.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "But you know me Bella. I'm not the type for talking."

Bella nodded again and walked over to a pale orange truck. It looked like it was falling to pieces but I loved cars with character and this car certainly looked like it had buckets and buckets of that. Bella opened the passenger door for me. "Jump in."

I gave her a small smile and climbed into the passnger seat. The leather seats were worn and faded but still held that leathery smell, there was a dent in the dash board and a battered copy of Pride and Prejudice was perched on the dash. "Where did you find this baby?" I ran my hand over the leather seat.

"It was a home coming present from my Dad." Bella explained. "So you can drive now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I erm applied to take the test early. Ellen failed, it's the first thing she's failed at since she and Ezra had a who could eat their ice cream the fastest and she lost due to brain freeze." I smiled. "I think we were like four, then."

Bella frowned. "Who's Ezra?"

"Ezra was Ellen's childhood sweetheart. He's gay now and suprisingly with our brother Patrick. Do you remember Patrick? I think you guys met a couple of times." I asked Bella.

"I think so, was he the really tall one with slightly darker hair than yours?" Bella tilted her head to the side, frowning in thought.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's Patrick. He's nineteen now, he's studying for his journalism degree at NYU and playing for the college lacrosse team, so he's very happy." I glanced out the window.

Bella started the engine and pulled the truck out of the car park. I gave her quick directions to my house and she turned left down the road. "You have three brothers right?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Peter, Patrick and... Heath." I cleared my throat. "Peter is Patrick's twin, he's gone all the way to England to study medicine at Oxford, Dad's very proud." I tilted my head to the side. "And Heath, he's been off at Stamford studying to be a lawyer."

Bella nodded. "You're the brainiac bunch." She joked. "Have you decided where you're going to go?" She asked me.

I tilted my head to the side. "Well I've had conditional offers from Harvard, Yale and Princeton but I'm going to visit them again and talk to the professors before I make a final decision. What about you?" I asked her.

"I got in to a college up in Alaska." Bella smiled. "I'm rather looking forward to it." She admitted. "It doesn't seem real that graduation is so close now. Why did your Dad switch you so late in the year?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "Well he really didn't want to stay in New York and Ellen and I can graduate wherever we go." I told her.

Bella turned the car down the little winding road that led up to our new home. I could see Dean, Ellen's pet German Shepard, sat on the window seat in the living room. The white lump on his head, I was sure was the white lab puppy Cas and the other chocolate lump on his back was the German Shepard puppy Sam. Ellen loved the show Supernatural and since teh dogs were her pets, she named them after her three favourite characters.

Another difference between Ellen and I. Ellen was a dog person and I was a cat person. I had three cats, to counteract my sister's dogs. The silver tabby, I had named Merlin, the ginger tabby I had named Arthur, I was a big fan of the BBC English show Merlin, Peter sent me all the series recorded from England and finally, a black cat whom I had name Gabriel, after my favourite character from Supernatural, I wasn't as big a fan of the show as Ellen but I did love the trickster come archangel.

I supposed I'd have to take the three goons, my personal nickname for my twin's dogs, out of a walk, since they had been shut in all day.

Bella pulled the truck up outside the house. "Nice place."

I looked at the house, the outer walls had been white washed with a neat little porch, painted a pale blue, that ran around the entire house, two stories with a converted attic. A pale blue front door and windows with pink shutters. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, basement, kitchen and den. "Yeah, it's starting to feel like home." I agreed. "Thanks for the ride." I thanked her.

"No problem." Bella shook her head. "Will you be in school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Dad'll skin me alive if I don't go." I told her.

Bella nodded. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm grounded and I'll be in a world of trouble if I'm not home by four." She explained.

I gasped. "Bella Swan is grounded?" I asked, placing my hand to my chest.

Bella chuckled. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Bells." I gave her a one armed hug and jumped out of the truck, waving her off. I exhaled a long breath and quickly checked my phone, but there wasn't any news yet. I walked into the house and was immidiately attacked by three hyperactive dogs.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll take you out, just let me change." I hurried upstairs and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and an NYU hoodie, I had stolen off my brother, Patrick. I pulled on my trainers and hurried downstairs, I pulled my phone out of my bag and plugged in my headphones, before stuffing everying in the pouch on the front of the hoodie. I clipped my keys to the belt loop on my jeans and then proceeded to attach leads to Dean, Sam and Cas's leads. Opening the door and walking out with the dogs, I locked the door and we walked down the small pathway at the back of the house, which led down to the beach.

Once on the beach, I put in my headphones and hit play on the playlist, I had last been listening to. The Who began to play in my ears as I let the dogs off their leads and continued walking down the beach with them.

Halfway down the beach, Cas, the youngest of the dogs and only about two years old, ran over to me with a stick twice the size of him.

I laughed, taking it out of his mouth and threw it down the beach. Three dogs, bolted after it. I made a mental note to bring their tennis ball with us tomorrow. It was very peaceful out here, I liked the quite and the tranquilety. It was the complete opposite of the big city.

Dean came running back with the stick, Cas and Sam chasing after him.

Taking the stick off Dean, I ruffled the fur between his ears, before throwing the stick again. This time only Sam and Cas chased it, while Dean stayed beside me.

Dean was the biggest goon of the three but he was very loyal to both Ellen and I, like a fourth older brother. He was big, reaching my knees with jet black fur and big, puppy dog eyes.

I sat down on a large rock and continued to play fetch with Sam and Cas while Dean sat beside me, resting his head on my thigh. I kept my hand on his head. "What if Heath dies Dean?" I him. "I don't think I can handle that." I shook my head. "Or what if he's really badly hurt? Or can't wake up from a coma? Or..." I sighed. "This is exactly what I shouldn't be doing. Heath will be fine. I mean, he's Heath, guy fell out of a tree and didn't even have a mild concussion."

Dean just tilted his head at me.

I smiled. "And this is why I like you Deano, you don't talk back to me." I chuckled.

Sam and Cas came bounding back down the beach and proceeded to jump on Dean, who wasn't very happy about becoming a personal trampoline and began to wrestle with his brothers. I couldn't help but smile, watching them.

My mind wandered back to two years ago. Heath was home from college and I had come home early upset about somethings a group of girls in my class had been saying about me. He'd taken me out in his car for ice cream and window shopping. By the end of the day, I couldn't even remember what the girl's had said. Heath had told me that I was one of the most special girls in the world. I wasn't sure how I could handle not having my big brother around to protect me.

I quickly wiped the stray tear from my cheek and cleared my throat. I was now completely freeing. "Come on boys." I called them over with a whistle and attached their leads once more. We walked back up the beach, down the pathway and back into the house. I cleaned the goons up with a couple of towels before serving up their dinner and the cats dinner too, since my babies were sat on the stairs waiting for us to get home.

Rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat for me. I pulled out a pack of minced beef and a pack of bacon. I sourced the cheese from the back of the fridge and found some bread rolls in the bread bin. "Double bacon cheese burgers it is." I announced to no one.

I set all the ingreedients on the side, when the doorbell rang. Frowning, I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Hi, my name is Sue Clearwater, I'm a friend of your Dad's. He asked me to come over and check you were ok." The woman on the other side of the door explained.

"Oh, right." I opened the door fully. "Come in." I motioned her inside.

Sue was a Quilette woman with black hair, caramel skin and brown eyes. She was a littel shorter than me and had a big wide smile. "Hello, you must be Emilie."

I nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"Are you ok?" Sue asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm just, going to cook myself some dinner, do a bit of homework, probably watch a bit of telly and then go to bed." I told her with a shrug.

Sue and I stood awkwardly in the hallway. "Well if you need anything or you want me to stop by, this is my home and cell number." She handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I accepted the paper.

"Tomorrow is Friday and we usually have a bonfire down on the beach. There'll be food and drink and it's normally a nice evening. Would you like to join us?" Sue asked me.

I swallowed. "Oh that's..."

Sue smiled. "Ok." She cut me off. "I'll send my son Seth round to pick you up at six." She walked out the door. "Have a good evening Emilie and don't hesitate to call me. Anytime, it's no trouble." She reassured me, before walking off, without giving me a chance to protest.

I sighed. "Greta going Emilie, get yourself out of that one." I rolled my eyes, mentally kicking myself. I was going to have to endure an entire day of questions at school and spend an evening socialising with people. Ew socialising.

With another deflated sigh, I closed the front door and contented myself with an evening of solitude and junk food.

**And that's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. The next chapter will be split between Ellen's POV and Emilie's POV, so Ellen will get her second meeting with Embry and Emilie will go to the bonfire, I wonder how that will play out ;) Please review and give me your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a bit shorter than my last chapter but I wanted to give you guys an update. Also I've started working on a new story called Saving Mr Black, it's a Jacob/OC story which you can find on my profile. If you like this story please check it out. **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

Ellen's POV

Doctor Cullen came in to visit me the next day to remove the gauze and check out my stitches. "Good morning Ellen, how are you feeling today?" He greeted me.

"Morning Doc. I'm ok, my face kinda hurts but I'm sure it's nothing." I shrugged.

Doctor Cullen nodded. "Well lets get those bandages off and take a look." He proceeded to gently remove the gauze. His hands were cold but I figured that was a doctor thing. "Hmmm." He poked my cheek. "Looks like you've got a little infection in one of the cuts. I'll prescribe you some anitbiotics and some painkillers. We'll be able to take the stitches out on Monday, but I want you to stay in the hospital until then. We can also get that cast off your hand and replace it with a brace." He explained to me.

I nodded. "What about the erm... Scars?" I asked.

"There will be scars on some of your more severe cuts but they'll fade with time." Doctor Cullen patted my hand. "Do you have any questions for me?"

I shook my head.

Doctor Cullen nodded. "Well I'll leave you to rest." He stood up and left me alone.

The door closed, I quickly dived for my overnight bag and pulled out a mirror, only to wish I had left it in my bag. I looked like Frankenstien's monster. I had one long cut running from my hairline down to my eyebrow, there was another longish one running down my jaw and another running down from the corner of the right side of my nose, down across my lips and to the middle of my chin. I looked hideous. I sniffed and threw the mirror across the room in anger. The mirror smashed against the wall and lay shattered on the ground.

"You know that's seven years bad luck, right?"

I jumped and looked up to see Embry stood in the doorway. I shrugged and and started sobbing, putting my head in my hands. "I'm disgusting." I exclaimed.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. "You're not disgusting." He managed to pull my hands away from my face and cupped my chin, lifting it up, so I was looking him in the eye. "I'm so, so sorry." He ran his thumb gently over my lower lip.

I swallowed. "It's not your fault." I moved away and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

Embry opened his mouth to say something but my phone beat him to eat.

I dived for it, hoping it was my Dad calling with an update. He'd sent a text at eleven last night, letting me know he was at the hospital and that Heath was still in surgery and that he would call me in the morning with an update.

"Dad?" I answered the phone.

"Hey kiddo. Heath's going to make a full recovery." Dad responded.

"Yes!" I punched the air. "Have they caught the guy who did it? Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"They've questioned a couple of people. It appears someone was yelling abuse at your brother's friend, mostly go home and then called them something homophobic. And Heath being Heath told the guy; 'He is, that's why he's on the bus.' The homophobe followed them off the bus and pulled the gun on him. Heath pushed his friend out of the way and got hit." Dad explained to me.

I nodded. "Sounds like Heath." I looked down at the bedding. "I got my bandages off today."

"Oh honey, how did it go?" Dad asked me.

I sighed. "Well I currently look like Frankenstien's monster and one of the cuts is slightly infected but I'm getting more drugs to deal with that. Doc is keeping me in over the weeked and on Monday, the stitches will come out and I'll get my cast on the wrist off and a brace put on." I informed him.

"That's good. Listen sweetie I have to go but I'll call you later ok?" He asked.

"Ok." I nodded. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too kiddo." Dad hung up.

I placed my phone on the bedside table and turned to Embry. "Hi."

"You have a brother?" Embry asked me.

I nodded. "I have three older brothers. Heath was shot yesterday but he's going to be ok, which is a miricle. Our family has it's fair share of bad luck." I joked.

Embry's eyes widened. "What happened?" He shifted on the bed to sit more comfortably.

I turned to face him. "Well he was defending his gay friend against a homophobic and the homophobe, pulled a gun on them and he got shot." I explained.

"Wow." Embry breathed. "So this really hasn't been your week?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm really sorry." Embry apologised again.

I smiled. "Look it's fine. I'm alive and if you hadn't hit me with your car, we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't be friends." I pointed out. "The universe works in weird ways but I honestly believe that everything happens for a reason." I shrugged.

Embry smiled. "Could you get anymore adorable?" He asked.

"I'm not adorable." I smacked him lightly with my good hand. "I'm awesome." I argued. "Wanna watch Aladdin?" I sifted through my stack of Disney films.

"Sure. So we're friends?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, who else am I going to duet Beauty and the Beast with?" I asked.

Embry chuckled.

I set up the laptop and put the DVD in. "So how old are you?" I asked, glancing at him. "I don't know much about you." I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm seventeen." Embry answered.

"Oh." I frowned. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I asked him.

Embry shrugged. "I get the morning off on a Monday." He explained, looking slightly uncomfortable. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen but I'm a senior." I told him. "I skipped a couple of grades." I shrugged.

"Super smart huh?" Embry asked.

I tilted my head to the side. "Well... Yeah." I smiled.

Embry chuckled. "So what are you going to do at the end of the year?" He asked, worry flashing in his eyes.

"I want to travel." I answered. "I'm taking a gap year to go see the world. It's something I've wanted to do since I was a little kid. Then I want to go to college to study Archeology and Ancient History." I smiled at him. "What about you?"

Embry shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I think two of my friends and I will start up our own mechanics business." He explained. "I'll probably go to local college to study business and they'll probably study mechanics."

I nodded.

"So where's your first stop on your travels?" Embry asked me.

"England. My brother Peter is studying over there." I explained.

Embry nodded. "So three older brothers?"

"Yep. Peter and Patrick are the other twins, they're nineteen and then there's Heath who is twenty one." I explained. "Peter is studying to be a doctor at Oxford, Patrick is at NYU studying to be a journalist and Heath is studying at Stamford to be a lawyer. Emilie has offers from Harvard, Yale and Princeton to study Science and English Literature." I raised my eyebrows.

"And you're going to treck across the globe." Embry nudged me.

I smiled. "Yep, yep, yep." I nodded.

We settled back to continue to watch the rest of Aladdin. I was almost sat on Embry's lap to fit both of us onto the bed. He had his arm slung around my shoulders and I was resting my head on his shoulder. Surprisingly it was rather comfortable and not in the slightest bit awkward.

"Hey Embry, are you feeling ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Embry asked.

I frowned. "Well, your incredibly hot." I realised what I'd just said and cleared my throat. "I mean you feel like you have a temperature. Not that I mind having my own personal space heater but shouldn't you like see a doctor or something. I'm pretty sure no healthy person is meant to feel this hot." I was rambling now, great.

"I'm fine, I just warm blooded." Embry smiled.

The credits to Aladdin began to roll and I closed the video, revealing my screensaver which totally wasn't Tom Hiddleston as Loki.

"Wow is that the time!" Embry exclaimed. "I'd better get going." He jumped off the bed.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks for coming to visit."

Embry smiled back. "Can I come again?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Embry leant over the bed. "Bye Ellen." He quickly kissed my cheek and hurried out of the room.

I sat there completely stunned for about ten seconds, before placing my hand on my cheek and smiling to myself. "Bye Embry."

**And that's the chapter. More to come soon. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please, please review. **


End file.
